xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Modified Physiology
The power to be or become a modified being. Not to be confused by Superpowered Physiology. Also Called *Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Evolved Physiology *Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Evolved/Modified Being Physiology *Meta/Neo/Super Physiology *Metabeing/Neobeing/Superbeing Physiology *Metarace/Neorace Physiology *Superior Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a modified being with powers and abilities that aren’t gained from birth or have abilities beyond the limitations of their race, and are much stronger than regular races. Modified races are able to possess powers and abilities without their physiology being or almost altered. They can be divided into two groups: Scientific :Beings of this category gain their powers through evolution, birth, genetic engineering, exposition to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or other scientific means. :In some ways, certain individuals that are of this classification will may undergo minor physical changes without their physiology being fully or almost gone, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of yellow, red, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, among others. Moreover, these kinds of beings will be able to possess powers without their physiologies being altered. Non-Scientific :Non-scientific individuals gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based beings this category of meta-beings wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. It should be noted however, just because individuals are of this category, doesn't necessarily mean they are any weaker than scientific-based beings. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Magi Superior Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Science Attuned Physiology *Super Soldier Physiology *Superanimal Physiology *Superior Vampire Physiology Associations *Modified Soul *Superpowered Physiology Limitations *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular races in particular. *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would may become a monstrous Mutant if they aren't treated. Known Users See Also: Differently Powered Individual. Gallery Aquaman Arthur Joseph Curry 0005.jpg|Arthur Curry (DC Comics) Marvel Comics Ghaur.jpg|After his involvement with the Dreaming Celestial named Tiamut, Ghaur (Marvel Comics) gained most Celestial powers of an unbelievable scale, becoming a Metadeviant. Super-Skrulls.jpg|The Super-Skrulls (Marvel Comics) are a group of augmented Skrulls. Val-Or.png|Val-Or (Marvel Comics) despite being a modified Moloid, has powers such as Telepathy, Empathic Mind Control, and Telepathic Tracking respectively. Wolverine WeaponX 01 KubertCover.jpg|Weapon X (Marvel Comics) Fantomex Marvel Comics.jpg|An artificially-evolved human, Charlie Cluster 7/Fantomex (Marvel Comics) is an engineered mutate with three brains for independent parallel processing and 'nano'-active blood. Franky Anime Post Timeskip Infobox One Piece.png|Franky (One Piece) is a modified bionic human. Bartholomew Kuma.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Future Zamasu.png|Since he used the Super Dragon Balls to obtain Absolute Immortality, Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) counts as a Metashinjin. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers